Kid in Misery
by the red vox
Summary: Things get hard for Kid when he starts dating a certant Gun weapon.Song fic!by Maroon 5.my summeries kick butt.


My First songfic Ever!  
>hopefully it goes well.<p>

* * *

><p>Kid is standing in the shadows barely visiable.<p>

**Oh yeah**

Now the room lights up with colorfull zany anime lights and Kid is dancing simerlar to the bearded guy from the muppets show theme song after the first time they sing"...SHOOOOWWWW!"  
>with the same facel exsperesstion. Soul ,Crona,and Black Star playing instrements in the backround.<p>

Kid now has a small smerk on his face while he dances.

**So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend**

Kid is laying in his bed with Patti sitting next to him

**And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send **

he sings as he turns his head to Patti,she is smiling.

**Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem**

Kid breaths out a sigh

**You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be**

Kid is suddenly awaking by Patti and Liz from his dream.  
>"Kid,get up. It's time to go to school."Liz said in a monotone voice,<br>fully dressed "Yeah yeah,wake up sleepy head!"Patti said,gleefully while smacking on Kid's bed. He let out a sigh.

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

Kid sung to himself while joining Liz and Patti for breakfast.

**I am in misery There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah**

Kid pored cereal and milk into his bowl,making sure the amount of of milk didn't superseed and therefore ruin the symmetry of his meal and began to eat in even portions.

"Did you hear that rumor?"Liz asked Patti as she ate her pancake breakfast.  
>"No,what rumor?"Patti questioned "Apprently,Maka and Soul are dating now."Liz retourted "no way!"Patti exclamed.<br>"That's what i heard"Liz said as she returned to her breakfast.  
>"that means that gonna get married and have babies,right?"<br>"Could be,"Liz answered"but relationships like theirs might complacate things,  
>just look at Maka's mom and dad."<br>"hmmm"Patti said as she pouted,but little did she know that she tipped over the sugar near Kid,which set him off "Patti,would you please mind where your placing your arm?"Kid questioned.  
>but Patti only seemed to forget he even exsitied.<br>**Why won't you answer me?**  
><strong>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<strong> "PATTI!CLEAN UP THIS SUGAR!"Kid screached at the top of his lungs,  
>but the gun weapon simply didn't pay him no mind as she was in talking with her of purple wavey lines planted themselves atop kid head as the meister soon figured that Patti wouldn't hear him.<br>but he relised he couldn't stay mad at her do to her complete bliss of life,  
>one of the things he likes most about her,so he simply cleaned up the mess himself.<p>

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad**

"Hey Kid,"the young gun weapon asked her meister"who do you want to date?"  
>The question shot a bullet through the the young meister's heart"<br>ummm...what?"  
>"I asked who you would date if you go the chance."Patti responed.<br>"Urg...uhmmmm..."Kid was at a loss for he knew Liz and Patti would pester him about it untill he told.  
>And they could tell if he lied,so he said the first thing that came to mind.<br>**Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back**

Patti simply stared at kid,while Liz was quite taken back.  
>Kid's head hung like a death sentence. He clenched his fist and tried his best to disapper. That 's all he wanted to do, So he wouldn't have face Patti,or Liz,<br>or anybody. His eyes shut tight,as to mark out any chance of him shedding the slightest weakness.  
>He soon felt a weight as big as Black Star's ego. He opened his eyes only to meet Patti's eyes,curious and wide,like usall.<br>He didn't know how to react,but she did,she gave him a smile that made his heart raises to his then giggled at him and he gave a small smile. Liz nodded on with an approving smile.

**Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine**

Kid is pushed against a wall by Patti,both waring blank expresstions but somehow lustfelt as well,bodies entanged with one another.  
><strong>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<strong>

Their hand curress eachothers body,Patti's hands in Kid's hair and one arching kid's back. Kid's hands on Patti's back and one rubbing her butt.  
><strong>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know<strong>

The calander swiches from one month to the next,staying on the same is sitting one side of the bed,  
>arms crossed and unhappy, the other,Kid is on his knees pleading with her over something.<p>

**It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show** the two are now laying across from each other,heads touching,  
>simply looking up at the ceiling.<p>

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

**I am in misery And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah**

Maka,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz,Kid,Patti,and Crona are all eating and enjoying their lunch but Kid,  
>who looks rather miserable.<br>"Yo,Crona,"Soul said"i'll trade you my chicken for your marshmallow sandwich."  
>"Oh!um,..ok."Crona traded lunches and Maka noticed Kid's saddness."Hey,Kid,are you ok?"she asked.<br>he simply groaned in responce."Mabye he got a scratch on one of his rings."Soul remarked.  
>"Don't worry!I,The Great Black Star,Will solve this problem!"<br>Black Star said"Please,you'd do more bad than good."Maka said.  
><strong>Why won't you answer me?<strong>

Kid shot a glance at Patti,who turned her head away from him.  
>He suddenly felt sick.<p>

**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad** "I need you three to investagate a nearby temple,we supsect there is a powerful keshin."  
>says Lord Death.<p>

**And now I'm gonna get you back Now I'm gonna get you back** "Let's spilt up."Kid proclaimed as they were faced with three holes to go through."That way we're equelly divided."They all when their seperate heard a small noise and immedilly when on gaurd,but when Patti saw a small mouse,she let her gaurd down.  
>Just as a hand was about to creep around her shoulder.<p>

**You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**

Kid sang as he saw her in the hands of a creeper keshin.  
>in gun form.<p>

**I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam**

Patti felt a smile creep across her face.

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?**  
><strong>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<strong>  
><strong>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<strong>

Patti leapt from the hands of the horrorid monster to her meister,  
>but felt a sharp pain in her saw blood drip down monster had ejected it's claw onto her last thing she heard was rapid gun-fire before she blacked out.<p>

**I am in misery And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah Why won't you answer me?**  
><strong>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<strong>

Patti woke up to find Kid sitting next to her,it was dark,he was in the was half humming,  
>half singing to her,his arm tightly grasped around her' was night time,and tears rolled down his pale cheeks from his golden eyes,<br>making an inchanting effect. Then they meet her gaze,she had softened them with a weak smile and She then hugged him with egareness and gentalaty,and never wanted to let go.

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back**

* * *

><p>Hopefully,i didn't do to terriblly on this one,i didn't really try that hard towards the end,i'll probably revise this in the near future,or when more people submit Ocs for my story,<br>whichever comes first,im done Ya Later!and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
